A Little More Time
by Endraking
Summary: Theo and Liam wake up after spending their last night in Beacon Hills together. Things aren't what they seem when both men wake up in the their preschool bodies. The remainder of the puppy pack searches for answers. Rated for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Fluffy, Adorable, Water Works

Theo struggled as his head pounded and his mouth felt extremely dry as he rolled over and the plastic of his truck bed dug into his side. He groaned as he reached out for the Little Wolf that passed out in his truck with him. His hands felt nothing and he internally sighed, thinking of how the wolf must've already left. He rolled back onto his back and slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight poured through the leaves of the trees that sheltered the truck near the preserve. As his eyes adjusted he thought, today is the first day of the next chapter in my life.

Almost immediately, he heard a reply, Little Wolf said, "I didn't go anywhere. I'm still here and it's also the beginning of heading to college for me too."

Theo rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up and was struck with an odd sensation as he felt he didn't sit completely up. He opened his eyes and saw a small, blonde headed child, no more than 4 years old laying in the back of his truck. The kid looked to be wearing the same BH lacrosse hoodie and gym shorts that Liam wore last night. He said, "What the hell?" or that's what he meant to say but his mouth only released a clumsy, "What?"

The child rolled over and looked to the chimera and the reply in Liam's voice filled his head, "What are you complaining about now? I'm hungover too."

Theo's eyes widened as he raised his arms and hands in front of his face and saw that they too were the limbs of a child. He muttered, "You've got to be kidding me" but the only word to leave his mouth was, "Kidding."

The child sat up and they made eye contact. The blonde child's blue eyes widened, and Theo heard Liam's voice, "What? Is that you Theo? You're a kid."

Theo remarked, "So are you. What the hell happened?" The only word his mouth produced was, "Hell" which sounded ridiculous with his childish lisp.

Liam looked at himself and his anger rose, "This is bullshit. What happened?" His sentence came out in nonsensical garbles.

Theo shook his head which looked dramatically over the top and replied, "Do you remember last night?"

Liam fought his anger and spat, "No." Liam's body had a different idea as his skin flushed and tears began to form in his eyes.

Theo replied, "No, no, no. We do not have time for the water works."

Liam growled, "I'm trying not to cry. It's like my body has a mind of its own." He started wailing loudly, as the crocodile tears flowed down his face.

Theo smirked, "Great. Here come the water works. Haven't we talked about this before and feeling emotions?"

Liam growled as his internal voice wasn't hindered by the crying, "Yeah, but I'm pissed off, not sad."

Theo replied, "And what do kids do when they are pissed? They can throw a tantrum, like you are right now."

Liam started to hiccup with the crying and replied, "What do we do? How can we hear each other when our mouths aren't really talking?"

Theo sighed and looked away, "I don't know. Who is still in town? Mason and Corey left yesterday, didn't they?"

Liam nodded as he tried to wipe away his tantrum tears, "Yeah. What about Deaton?"

Theo nodded, "Yeah. I can drive us to the clinic."

The crying ceased almost immediately as Liam started to laugh in Theo's head and his body audibly giggled, "How are you going to drive us? You're in the body of a 4-year-old."

Theo responded angrily, "What should we do Little Wolf?" His eyes widened as he actually spoke the sentence, it was clumsy and sounded slow, but he actually spoke the sentence.

Liam shook his head, "I don't know, call someone." His body spoke as well.

Theo sighed as he stood up and walked to the tailgate and looked to the ground. It looked a lot farther than it did when he climbed in the truck last night. He felt a chill up his spine as he looked back, "Come on, you can work the pedals while I drive."

Liam stood up and pouted, "I could drive, and you work the pedals."

Theo rolled his eyes, "You couldn't really drive before this happened. Plus, my truck, my rules."

The chimera jumped off the back of the tailgate and tumbled to the ground. After he fell, he pulled himself to his feet and dusted the dirt off his skinny jeans and hoodie. He remarked, "I guess I should be glad that whatever did this shrank our clothes as well." The chimera heard an enthusiastic "Geronimo" and when he turned around he saw thirty pounds of preschool Liam flying at him. He tried to dart out of the way, but the blonde boy tackled him to the ground. He growled back, "The hell Liam."

Liam giggled as he got to his feet, "What? It was fun."

Theo pulled himself to his feet and dusted himself off again, "I swear, there isn't much difference between you normally and now."

Liam huffed, "You're an asshole."

Theo walked over to the driver's side door of his truck and tried to reach the handle. When he stood on his tip toes, he could barely grab it. He managed to hold it and swung himself backwards, opening the door. He lost his grip as the door swung open and tumbled to the ground. He growled, "I hate this body."

While Theo opened the door, Liam walked over to him. As the chimera lay on the ground, Liam smirked at him, "I thought you loved your body."

Theo glared at the boy, "I do, just not this one. No wonder kids are pissed all the time, nothing is made for them." Theo pulled himself to his feet as Liam climbed into the truck. Theo walked over to the door and climbed in. He said, "Just work the pedals, I'll steer."

Liam sat in the floorboard with his tiny feet on the brake and gas pedals. He replied, "Okay, I got it."

Theo stood on the seat, a hand on the giant steering wheel and reached into his hoodie for his keys and pulled out a large toy keyring. He glared at it as he growled, "More bullshit."

Theo tried to fight the tears that his body produced as Liam laughed, "You didn't think it was going to be that easy."

Theo sighed, "Fine. Call someone."

Liam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small toy cell phone. He growled, "I can't call anyone on this."

Theo laughed as he looked to his dashboard and saw his cell, still in the charging mount, and replied, "I guess you get to feel my pain now."

The chimera shimmied over to the phone and it began to ring before he could reach it. Nolan's face and name appeared, and the chimera swiped the accept button.

Nolan nervously said, "Hey Theo, are you still in town?"

Theo responded, "I'm still in town, Nolan."

There was a noticeable silence before Nolan responded, "Theo? Is that you?"

Theo growled and flashed his eyes, which sounded considerably cuter than he meant it, "Yes, it's me. Something happened. Track my phone and find us."

Nolan sounded worried, "Theo, you sound like a kid."

Theo fought back the tears, while Liam laughed, and replied, "Because we are."

Nolan asked, "We?"

Theo sighed, "Yeah. Liam is here too. Get someone to come with you. I can't drive my truck."

Liam remarked, "Bring booster seats" before he started laughing harder.

Theo glared at the beta, "Not helping Liam."

Nolan laughed on the other end, "That sounds like the cutest argument."

Theo growled into the phone again, "Just do it Nolan. Please. We are near the preserve."

Nolan acknowledged, "Okay. I'll be there soon."

The phone call ended, and Theo looked to Liam as the wolf climbed into the seat, "Was that helpful?"

Liam smiled, "Nope. But it was funny."

The two boys sat in the cab of the truck as they waited for Nolan to show up. Liam asked, "How are they going to drive your truck with no key?"

Theo shook his head and hopped out of the driver's side door and tumbled to the ground again. He growled, "This uncoordinated body." He pulled himself up and reached under the front tire wheel well and opened the spare case he had mounted. He walked back around and flashed the key to Liam.

Liam's eyes lit up and he asked, "Why don't we drive then?"

Theo sighed before he plopped down on the ground, "If I have this much trouble getting out of the truck, maybe trying to drive it would be a challenge."

Liam puffed out his chest, "I could drive it."

Theo glared at the wolf, "Not. A. Chance. I'm not having my truck totaled by a toddler."

It wasn't long before Nolan found the truck and drove up in a white sedan. The teen stepped out and looked to Theo, as the chimera sat on the ground, and Liam, as he still stood proudly on the seat. The nervous teen laughed and said, "It's true. You are both tiny."

Theo glared at the teen while Liam huffed, "Am not."

Theo shifted the glare to the wolf, "It's not new for you Little Wolf. You've always been tiny."

Nolan looked at the two as Theo laughed and Liam's face reddened, "Okay. I don't know what's going on but all I heard was "Am not" and "You tiny"."

Theo facepalmed and said, "He doesn't understand us well." Liam looked to Nolan, "Do you understand?"

Nolan shook his head at the wolf, "Do I what, Liam?"

Liam growled and fought to say understand. Nolan lightly smiled and shook his head, "I don't get it. I think you are trying to say something more that you can."

Theo looked to Nolan and simply asked, "Where other person?"

Nolan looked to Theo, "Oh. The other person. Brett's on his way."

Liam's eyes widened with anger and the water works began again. They earned a toddler eye roll from Theo as the wolf screamed, "Why Brett?"

Brett stepped from behind a tree and answered, "Because I wasn't going to turn down a chance to see tyke Liam."

Liam glared at Brett, "You know what, you smug, lanky, bastard. You're an asshole."

Brett's eyes widened as the words that came out of Liam's mouth didn't match what he heard. He responded, "Language young man. Do I have to wash your mouth out?"

The tall wolf stepped up to the truck while the teen looked to him, "You understood that perfectly too?"

Brett looked to Nolan, "Yeah. It's like he spoke into my head."

Nolan nodded, "Yeah, but just a few minutes ago, I didn't understand anything."

Theo's eyes widened as he looked between the two, "This is good news. We can actually communicate without using baby speech."

Liam pouted as he muttered, "He's still an asshole."

Brett grinned as he picked Liam up from the truck and held him, "What was that young man?"

Liam growled, "Put me down."

Brett's grin widened as Nolan watched him, "Sure." The tall wolf began to lower Liam but before his little feet could touch the ground, he threw him high into the air. Liam screamed as he fell, and Brett caught him. He began to laugh as Brett did it again. Liam said, "That's not what I meant. This is not funny."

Nolan nervously asked, "Th-then why are you laughing and smiling?"

Theo stood up and looked to Nolan, "Because his kid brain enjoys the sensation. Kind of like the tantrum earlier."

Brett laughed as he kept tossing Liam in the air and the preschooler kept laughing. He stated, "See, babysitting isn't too hard."

Liam's stomach turned, and he couldn't control the spray that rained on Brett as he fell. The wolf barely caught him but was covered in what smelled like tequila and bad decisions.

Theo laughed as Brett glared at him with golden eyes. The chimera returned the intense gaze.

Nolan stepped in between them as Liam cried in Brett's arms. He looked from the miniature chimera to the tall wolf and back. "This is the weirdest stare down ever."

Theo growled, "What? You want to fight?"

Brett continued to stare, "You're a toddler. You can't fight."

Theo stripped off his hoodie, tossed off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants before he shifted into his wolf form. What the chimera thought was going to be his full wolf form but instead he finished his transformation and became a tiny, insanely fluffy, black wolf pup.

Liam and Brett laughed at Theo as Nolan's eyes grew to be saucers, "Oh my god, he is adorable." The teen scooped up Theo, much to the chimera's protest, and held him.

Theo growled, "I'm a vicious monster."

Nolan poked the pups nose, "You're not. You're adorable and so soft."

Theo stopped struggling for a moment, "Wait, you understood my yips?"

Brett responded, "Yeah, we can still hear you in our heads."

Theo huffed, "Okay, there is some serious something going on. We need to go see Deaton."

Liam looked to Theo's pile of clothes, "Keys are right there Lurch."

Brett growled at the wolf, "Don't get smart with me. You still threw up on me."

Liam argued, "I had tequila last night and I'm hungover. What did you think was going to happen when you kept tossing me in the air?"

Nolan laughed as he stroked Theo's fur, "He-He's got a point, Brett."

Theo groaned as Brett picked up the keys and clothes, "Can't Lurch drive your car Nolan? I don't want my truck to smell like tequila."

Brett looked to the chimera with a smug grin, "Nope. Your boyfriend threw up on me, that's your problem."

Theo sighed as Brett loaded Liam into the truck and Nolan carried him to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Car Sick and Drinks

As Nolan drove, Theo bounced around in the backseat, not out of exuberance but due to having no sense of balance as a wolf pup. He felt his stomach churn and said, "Nolan, pull over. I'm going to be sick."

Nolan looked back into the rearview mirror and said, "I don't hear your voice anymore." After a noticeable pause, "Pup."

Theo growled as he heard Liam's voice, "Are you car sick?"

Theo thought his reply, "Yeah. I can't get Nolan to pull the car over."

Liam laughed, "Yeah, Brett doesn't understand me right now either. Maybe we all have to be together."

Theo sighed as his stomach churned harder, "I guess his car is going to smell like tequila too."

Liam laughed harder, "Brett wiped most of it off before he got in your truck, so it shouldn't be too bad."

Theo responded, "Small miracles, I guess. Hold on for a moment Li." Theo thought about how bad he felt before he threw up in the floorboard of Nolan's car. Nolan cried out, "Theo! Why? I've got to clean that up now."

Theo snickered and thought, "That felt better."

After a moment he heard Liam's voice again, "I don't know what you did but you made me throw up, again."

Theo gasped, "My truck."

Liam asked, "How did you do that?"

Theo responded, "I don't know."

Liam snickered, "Brett is trying to wipe my face with a towel while driving. It's hilarious."

Theo felt the humor course through their bond and his pup body laughed. Nolan responded, "Theo. That might be the cutest thing I've heard. Still doesn't make up for my car though."

Theo was struck with an idea. "Liam let me know if you feel something."

After a brief "okay" from the Little Wolf, Theo bit his paw hard and he heard Liam scream, "What the hell was that Theo?"

Theo gasped, "I just bit myself."

Liam cried out, "Why? Now Brett is freaking out because I am screaming and crying bloody murder."

Theo grinned, "I've got another idea, but we'll try it later."

The two vehicles arrived at the vet's clinic and Nolan carried Theo while Brett walked with Liam walking in front of him. When they stepped through the front door, Scott greeted them from the back, "Hey. I'll be right out."

Theo growled, "Scott? You've got to be kidding me?! I thought he was already back at UC Davis."

Liam's eyes widened, and he ran past the barricade as Scott stepped through the door. Liam wrapped his arms tightly around the Scott's leg as the alpha tried to walk. He said, "Whoa, Little guy. Nice to meet you too."

Scott looked down confused and noticed the wolf pup in Nolan's arms. He asked, "Who is this little guy?"

Theo rolled his eyes, "If he calls me "little guy" one more time, I'm going to bite his finger off."

Nolan's eyes widened but Scott's expression changed little as he stated, "He's got quite a set of lungs. Nolan, how old is this wolf pup?"

Nolan looked to Brett nervously and the tall wolf replied, "He's twenty. That's Theo and that little tyke" He walked over and rubbed Liam on the head which caused the little wolf to glare at him, "Is Liam." "Something happened to them and we are hoping Deaton could help us."

Scott's eyes widened, and he looked to preschool Liam, "Alright. Let's go to the back." Scott guided the group to the examination room. Nolan set Theo on the table and Brett lifted Liam up and set him next to Theo. Liam reached over and grabbed Theo and started rubbing the back of his head.

Theo growled, "I'm not a puppy, Liam."

Liam laughed, "Sure you are. Nolan was right, you are soft."

Nolan blushed at Liam's statement and Brett looked to Scott, "We can hear them talking in our heads and it seems like they can communicate with each other without speaking."

Scott looked at them for a moment and then to Nolan and Brett, "I can't hear anything but toddler speech and pup yips and barks."

Theo rolled his eyes as he leaned into Liam's petting, "Wow, shocker. The True Alpha is useless."

Brett glared at Theo, "Not helping."

Theo flashed his golds at Brett, "You aren't either."

Nolan stepped between the two and looked to Scott and spoke a couple of octaves higher from frustration, "What should we do Scott?"

Scott pulled out his cell and took a picture of Liam and Theo. He texted for a few moments and looked back to Nolan, "Alright. I just sent their pictures and texted what is going on to Deaton, Lydia, Stiles, Chris, Derek, and Jackson. Someone has to have an idea."

Brett asked the alpha, "Could it be a curse or something like that?"

Scott shrugged, "Maybe. Did these two piss off anything that could curse them?"

Theo looked to the alpha, "Yes, Scott. I go around stomping old witches' gardens and tearing up voodoo dolls."

Liam smacked Theo in the back of the head, "Not helping."

Nolan weakly laughed and nervously stated, "Th-they do piss people off a lot."

Both kids glared at Nolan and responded in unison, "Hey!"

Nolan's eyes widened as he addressed them, "What? You do. Both of you."

Brett grinned at Nolan and addressed them, "The hunter is right."

Nolan bit his lip as he mumbled, "Former hunter."

Brett's eyes lit up and his grin widened. Theo rolled his eyes and looked back to Scott, "Tell him curse isn't right. Someone would curse us for a reason and since the only thing that we are now is just younger, with our adult minds and telepathy, it doesn't fit."

Brett shook his head and repeated what Theo said to Scott. Scott took a deep breath as he read one of the replies. He repeated, "Derek said a ritual like Kate did to him."

Liam asked, "But didn't that take him completely back to that age? Our bodies are young, but we haven't forgotten anything."

Nolan repeated what Liam asked and Scott nodded, "That's true. Plus, Kate's ritual had a purpose, this seems random."

The alpha continued after reading texts, "Stiles says they are adorable and is coming here. Lydia wants to pinch Liam's cheeks. Chris suggested a druid or other kind of spark. Deaton asked what happened last night and we need to find that out. Jackson just said, "What else is new? They've always been munchkins.""

Theo looked to Liam and said, "This isn't helpful. Except, what Deaton asked makes sense. Do you remember anything?"

Liam shook his head and said, "We could have Scott look into our minds."

Theo groaned, and Nolan's eyes widened as he looked to Brett, who wore the same expression. Scott asked, "What did they just say?"

Nolan glanced to Scott before looking away and rubbing the side of his arm nervously, "Liam said you could look into one of their minds."

Scott's eyes widened, "I can't do that. I might hurt one of them. They are so young and small."

Theo groaned and rolled his eyes, "Useless. If he is so worried, he can do it to me. That way he won't hurt his baby beta."

Liam looked to Theo, a wounded look on the kid's face, "Theo. Don't."

Brett looked to Scott, "Theo said read his mind."

Liam glared at the taller wolf, "You're an asshole."

Scott stepped towards Theo and flashed his eyes red, "Are you sure Theo?"

The tiny pup nodded, and Scott stabbed his claws into the neck of the pup.

Scott came to as he stood in a seemingly endless almost pitch-black room. With the faint light, that seemed to venture almost nowhere as it was swallowed by the endless darkness, illuminated a low fog on the floors. Theo, normal adult Theo, appeared under another column of dim light. He smirked, "Not what you were expecting, McCall?"

Scott looked around and only saw the darkness before he looked back to Theo, "Normally I can see events. This is different."

Theo shook his head with his smug grin, "It's called protection. But we aren't here because you wanted to probe into all my thoughts, just the events of last night."

Before Scott could react, another column appeared, and Liam appeared in the center of it. Theo looked to the beta, "How are you here?"

Liam looked to Scott then Theo, "Remember the mind thing. It works both ways. Let's go see last night."

Scott smiled to his beta as the darkness receded and the three watched their surroundings become the preserve.

Theo commented, "I drove us out to the preserve. Since it was our last night together, I figured we should have a few drinks and reflect." Theo held his hand up, which suddenly contained a bottle of Tequila that glimmered purple.

Liam grinned, "That stuff was good."

Scott glared at Liam, "You got drunk off Theo's liquor?"

Theo rolled his eyes at the alpha, "How many times did you and Stiles get drunk together?"

Scott looked to the ground as Liam quickly commented, "Thought so."

Theo and Liam walked from the truck towards the road with Scott following them. Theo stated, "We finished the bottle." The contents disappeared, and Theo tossed the bottle over his shoulder. It made a dull thud as it hit the ground and they continued to walk.

Scott asked, "Where did you go?"

Liam replied, "I think we went to a bar."

Scott shook his head and sounded confused, "A bar served you?"

Theo grinned, "Yeah. Didn't card us. It was a rundown bar, wasn't it?"

Liam looked to the chimera, "Yeah. Right off the road, near the preserve."

They appeared before a run down, small wooden building with a single entrance. The door barely hung on the hinges and the paint had long since been stripped. The wood looked sun bleached and the roof had several patches of shingles missing.

Scott looked at the building, "This is a bar?"

Theo nodded and opened the door. As they looked inside, the building looked like a large bar, a single bartender wearing a brown leather vest, bolo tie, and white button up shirt, with his sleeves rolled up, cleaned glasses. His dark, tanned skin contrasted his clear blue eyes and he grinned from behind his manicured, curled black mustache.

The bar was filled with people, several tables with booths with people cheering and drinking, there was a pool table in the far side with a couple playing. All the bar stools were occupied except the two in front of the bar tender.

He addressed them cheerfully, "Come on in boys. It's time to get your drink on."

Theo and Liam walked to the bar while Scott walked to one of the full booths. The two sat at the bar and the man smiled, "What brings you here this evening?"

Theo looked to Liam and smiled, "It's our last night in Beacon Hills."

Liam met Theo's gaze, "We figured we would spend it thinking back to the good times."

The man pulled out two shot glasses and fished around the bottles that lined the deep shelves behind him. He said, "Then that definitely calls for a drink."

Theo looked to the bartender, "You don't even know if we are old enough."

The bartender looked back with a smile as his eyes flashed red, "I know you've seen enough to be old enough to drink."

Liam punched Theo's shoulder, "Alpha bartender. I like this place."

Theo shot Liam a glare, "You just like the idea of booze."

Liam smiled childishly, "Yeah, I do."

The bartender set a glass bottle with a large rounded base on the smooth wooden bar. The fluid was clear but shimmered with purples and pinks and there were hundreds of tiny golden lights that floated in it. He poured the two shots as Scott pointed to the guy chugging beer next to him, "Theo, what did this guy smell like?"

Theo looked back, "I don't know, I don't remember."

Scott pointed to the college girl next to him, "And her?"

Theo shook his head as Liam faced Scott. The bartender and the patrons seemed to be frozen in time.

Scott walked up to the old man that sat next to Theo, "What about him? You had to have noticed."

Theo and Liam shook their heads. Scott nodded, "How many people are here?"

Liam started to count, and Scott stepped in his way, "No, Liam. How many heartbeats?"

Theo's eyes widened at the true alpha's observation, "There are only three heartbeats."

Scott nodded, and all the patrons disappeared. "It was an illusion."

Theo and Liam turned back to the bartender, who resumed pouring the shots. Scott stepped between the barstools, "He's real. But are those?"

Liam looked to Scott, "Yeah. Touch them and see."

Scott stuck his finger in the shot glass and brought the fluid to his lips. "Kind of sweet."

Scott looked to Theo, "What does he smell like?"

Theo thought for a moment, "Burning wood. Not smoke but the fire smell."

Liam agreed, "Yeah. Kind of a distinct smell."

Theo nodded and picked up his shot glass. Liam followed suit but before they could take the shot, the bartender spoke, "Boys. We have a tradition in this bar, before you take a shot, you make a wish."

Liam groaned, "Do we have to?"

The bartender smiled wider and responded, "Yep."

Theo rolled his eyes, "Aloud?"

The bartender shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me but tradition is tradition."

Theo and Liam took their shots. Liam smiled dopily at Theo before his head hit the bar. Theo's eyes widened before he slumped over. The bar disappeared, and the three men once again stood in the dark room.

Scott looked to them, "Wow. That's something."

Theo nodded, "We should go back to that bar."

Liam grinned, "That was a pretty good shot."

Scott shook his head and smiled, "Are you sure you should drink more Liam? You're a kid because of it."

Theo laughed, "He was a kid before."

Liam growled at Theo, "You're an ass."

Theo shrugged and whimsically looked up and away, "But you love me."

Scott started to laugh but stopped as the light bulb went off, "Wait. What did you two wish for?"

Theo raised an eyebrow to Scott, "Do you think it matters?"

Scott nodded and looked at the chimera like he was a moron, "Yeah. I have an idea about what he could be."

Theo rolled his eyes, "I wished for a little more time with Liam." He huffed and crossed his arms as he intentionally looked away from Liam.

Liam released an awe and warmly smiled before he said, "I wished that Theo and I could still be together."

The dark room faded as Scott released the power over Theo.

The tiny pup coughed as the true alpha pulled his claws back.

Nolan and Brett smiled at the two and Brett said, "You know we heard everything, right?"

Liam's eyes widened, "What?"

Nolan nodded quickly, a devious grin on his face, "We _know_ you two are together now."

Theo weakly coughed, "Bite me Nolan."

Scott interrupted, "I think I know what did this." Before he began to speak, the front door opened loudly and there was the loud sound of someone haphazardly running past the desk into the back. All eyes turned towards the door as Mrs. Geyer ran inside.

Jenna looked distraught, her face red and puffy with tears but what caught everyone is that she looked about twenty years younger. She ran to Liam and scooped him up, "My baby. I was so worried about you." She peppered his face with kisses as Liam struggled, "Mom?"

Jenna continued, "Momma's here Liam." She looked to Scott, "Thank you for finding the boys, Scott. I know your mom has to be worried too."

Scott smiled his goofy smile, "Of course, Mrs. Geyer. I wasn't going to lose Liam and Theo."

Theo looked to Scott and growled, "What the hell is going on?"

Nolan and Brett watched in a mix of confusion and horror as Scott proceeded to pick up Theo and snuggle the chimera close to his face. The chimera yelped, "What the hell is going on? Nolan, Lurch, do something?"

Brett looked to Nolan who looked equally confused before he weakly asked Scott, "You know that's Theo right?"

Scott looked to the tall wolf, "Of course I do. He's a wolf, just like Liam. He's also my baby brother." Scott kissed Theo on top of the head which caused the pup to gag. Scott shyly said, "Don't tell him he's adopted though."

Jenna squeezed Liam one more time before she addressed Scott, "Play date for the boys tomorrow?"

Scott nodded, "I'll have to ask mom, but she doesn't like keep these two apart."

Liam looked to Theo, "What do we do?"

Theo shook his head, "I don't know."

Liam looked to Nolan, "Ask Scott about the bartender."

Nolan nervously bit his lip before he asked, "Scott, what were you going to say about the bartender?"

Scott looked confused as he looked to Nolan, "What bartender? I'm not old enough to drink."

Theo growled, "Lurch, go find to the bar and find out what's going on."

Brett growled at Theo which caused Liam to start crying again. Jenna glared at the tall wolf, "Stop upsetting Liam. You could be a little nicer to the boys, Brett. I'm glad we can still trust Nolan to babysit."

Nolan grinned at the tall wolf as Brett huffed a whatever. He looked to Nolan, "So, want to check this out? I've got the wheels." He grinned as he spun Theo's key.

Theo barked, "I swear, Talbot, if you hurt my truck I'm taking it out of your hide."

Nolan hooked his arm around Brett's arm, "Sounds like a plan." He looked to Theo and Liam, "Bye boys. See you soon."

Liam and Theo groaned as Scott and Jenna carried them out of the clinic.


	3. Chapter 3

You're Stitch Liam

Theo groaned audibly the next morning as he sat in front of the television in the McCall house living room. Sesame Street played, and his anger rose as he thought, "I don't get why all the other monsters trust Abby. She is an evil witch that destroyed crops and the environment just to show off her powers of controlling the weather. Then they let her turn people and things into pumpkins. That is some real evil there."

Liam giggled and the flood over emotion hit Theo which prompted him to giggle as well. Liam replied, "It's not that bad. You're just looking too much into it. It's just a kid's show."

Theo smirked as he replied with venom, "I'm not surprised the boy that cheers for the Elmo hive mind would agree with this rampant evil."

Liam gasped, "Elmo isn't a hive mind or evil. You're just reaching. Are there any characters you actually like?"

Theo scoffed, "Of course. Oscar. Even though he is too nice at times."

Liam laughed, "Why am I not surprised."

Theo looked around the McCall living room and listened for Scott. He heard the alpha cooking in the kitchen. He groaned again, "Why do I have to live with the McCalls? This is super weird."

Liam responded, "And being a toddler isn't? But, I get to enjoy snacks and nap time so it's not bad."

Theo shook his head and walked to the kitchen. He looked up to Scott as the alpha cooked a grilled cheese sandwich at the stove. The chimera smelled the pizza in the microwave and said, "Hungry."

Scott looked down at Theo and smiled, "What is it buddy? Do you want something to eat?"

Theo growled and responded, "Food?"

Scott took the grilled cheese out of the pan and set it on a plate. He knelt beside Theo and said, "Use your words, Theo."

Theo rolled his eyes and replied, "I want food."

Scott smiled and ran his hand through the chimera's hair briskly, "I'm almost done with lunch. Then Liam will be coming for your play date."

Theo fought back the smile poorly and said, "Little Wolf."

Scott laughed at Theo's comment, "I thought you were the little wolf."

Theo shook his head, "No, Liam Little Wolf."

Scott picked up Theo and sat him in the booster seat at the table, "Then what are you Theo?"

Theo smiled as he responded, "Monster."

Scott sighed as he walked back to the kitchen and grabbed Theo's grilled cheese and his microwaved pizza. He set the plates down at the table and genuinely looked into Theo's eyes, "You aren't a monster. What the Dread Doctors did to you was wrong. You are just different, but you aren't a monster."

Theo furrowed his brow at Scott's words and Liam asked, "What's going on? I just started crying."

Theo thought dismissively, "Nothing Liam. Thanks for the periodic updates."

Theo eyed the grilled cheese he didn't want and the meat lover's pizza that Scott was getting ready to eat. He reached across the table and Scott softly chided him, "No, Theo. The pizza is mine. I made you a grilled cheese."

The chimera huffed before he looked out the window in the dining room. He grinned before he pointed out the window. Scott held the slice close to his mouth when he noticed Theo pointing out the window. He asked, "What do you see, Theo?"

Theo fought the urge to laugh as he shifted his eyes gold. Scott slowly set the slice down and looked to the window. The alpha looked out and said, "I don't see anything." Theo continued to point and lowly growled. Scott stood up and walked to the window. While the alpha stared out, Theo reached over and grabbed the pizza. He tore into it quickly and ate over half of it before Scott turned around. Theo's eyes were wide with mischievous guilt as his cheeks were chubby with day old, microwaved pizza.

The alpha shook his head and heartily laughed, "I earned that. You got me Theo."

Theo swallowed the bite and beamed a smile at the wolf. Scott walked back over and rubbed Theo's head before he took the grilled cheese and bit into it. After the first bite he said, "I guess you really wanted the pizza. Don't tell mom."

Theo grinned after he ate another bite. He replied, "I promise."

After they finished up lunch and Scott wiped Theo's face clean, he asked, "What do you want to watch before Liam gets here?"

Theo replied, "Lion King."

Scott asked, "Are you sure you don't want to watch "Lilo and Stitch" again?"

Theo thought for a moment and then nodded, "Okay."

Scott put on the movie and sat with Theo on the couch as it played. By the time it finished, Theo heard Liam shout, "We're here!"

The miniature chimera looked to the alpha, "Little Wolf is here."

Scott looked to Theo with a bit of confusion before he heard the knock at the door. He walked over to the door, still confused and opened it. Liam ran inside and jumped on the couch with Theo. Jenna slowly stepped inside and gave Scott a hug. She said, "He's been eager for his play date."

Scott looked at both boys and smiled, "Yeah, those two are pretty inseparable."

Jenna smiled and said, "Nolan should be here soon to babysit so you can be free to get what you need done before heading back to college."

Scott chuckled, "I'm going to miss spending time with the boys."

They watched as Theo smiled at Liam and said, "Liam, you're Stitch."

Liam tilted his head in puppy like confusion, "What?"

Theo smiled as he listed, "You eat everything. You are super dramatic. You love to sleep. You argue over everything. Everything makes you angry. And you are short." To the adults it sounded garbled and rushed but Liam understood and growled. He said, "I am not."

Theo grinned, "You're also Ohana." As Liam huffed, Theo hugged him, and Jenna and Scott released a collective, "Aw."

Jenna smiled with a tear in her eye, "They are adorable." She looked to Scott, "I'm going to run some errands, I'll be back this evening."

Scott nodded and smiled, "See you later, Mrs. Dunbar."

She smiled and waved to Liam as she stepped out. Scott closed the door and started the movie over before he walked to the kitchen to clean up.

Liam said, "Have you heard from Brett and Nolan?"

Theo shook his head, "Lurch hasn't visited yet, but Nolan should be by soon."

At that moment, there was another knock at the door. Before Scott could step back into the room, Nolan opened the door and said, "Scott, I'm here to babysit. I brought back up."

Nolan stepped into the living room with Brett behind him. Scott eyed the tall wolf and then Nolan and asked, "What are you planning to do with the boys today?"

Nolan rubbed the back of his head nervously and meekly responded, "I was thinking we could go to the park."

Scott face shifted to his goofy smile, "Sounds like fun. Theo and Liam should enjoy that." He looked to the boys, "How does the park sound?"

Liam cheered while Theo responded, "Anything is better than Sesame Street."

Scott shook his head as he could understand the chimera, but Nolan and Brett snickered. He looked to Nolan, "Do you think the boys need anything for the park?"

Brett replied, "Maybe a change of clothes?"

Liam glared at the wolf, "Maybe a different babysitter."

Brett returned the glare, "We found something" he spoke the last point with an edge in his voice, "Little Wolf."

Theo grinned and thought, "Ready for that surprise from yesterday?"

Liam looked confused as Theo pulled the wolf's t shirt off. Theo thought about how he shifts and the sensations and Liam shifted into a tiny white wolf pup. He struggled out of his clothes as the adult's eyes widened and Scott whispered, "I didn't know Liam could full shift."

Liam looked to Theo in wonder, "How did you do that?"

Theo grinned, "I figured since I know how I could show your body how. Seems like it worked."

Brett gasped, "How is that even possible?"

Nolan shook his head in wonder and walked over to Liam. He stroked his fur and said, "He's so soft. Just like Theo was."

Liam growled as Theo laughed, "Now you get to feel my pain, Little Wolf."

Liam struggled out of his baggy shorts and socks and looked around, "This is so cool. Thanks Theo."

Theo shrugged, "It's nothing."

Liam licked Theo's face and Scott laughed, "They seem to be in good hands." Scott looked to Brett, "The extra booster seat and Theo's bag of clothes is in the closet. I'm going to clean up here before I check in at the clinic."

Brett replied as Nolan chased down Liam, the white pup intent on not being rubbed, "Thanks Scott. We'll bring them back in one piece."

Scott stepped back into the kitchen and Theo gave Brett and intense gaze, "What did you find out?"

Nolan giggled as he picked up puppy Liam and said, "That bar was just a rundown, empty shack. We did find two shot glasses in there."

Brett commented, "Not to mention a very distinct smell. I think I can track whoever did this off the smell."

Liam replied, "It's something right?"

Theo nodded, "Let's just hope that more people don't fall under, whatever this is, as we find out more. I know Scott knew what it was yesterday but then he became even more useless."

Liam argued, "He's not useless. Especially now, he loves you Theo. You're his little brother."

Theo smirked and looked to Brett, "Can you ask Scott why his family adopted me? I'm curious."

Brett shrugged, "Will you stop calling me Lurch?"

Theo thought for a moment before he light-heartedly replied, "Nope."

Brett growled which caused Liam to shift in Nolan's lap and growl at the tall wolf. Brett replied, "You two really do back each other up, constantly."

Theo laughed, "Yep."

Brett stepped into the kitchen while Nolan helped get the boys ready.

Brett walked up to the sink where the true alpha was washing the dishes. He asked, "I don't remember what happened with Theo. Can you remind me how your mother adopted him?"

Scott eyed the wolf but answered, "That's right, you and Lori probably don't remember much of the Dread Doctors. Theo was one of their experimental kids. It was messed up, I mean he was just a baby. The worst part is he still remembers it and thinks he's a monster because of it." The alpha sighed and Brett could smell the sorrow as he continued, "I can't believe they killed his parents to kidnap him. It's a shame what happened to Tara."

Brett shook his head and asked, "What happened to Tara?"

Scott whispered, "Don't you remember? Kira had to seal her away with her sword before she went with the desert walkers."

Brett's eyes widened, "She's sealed away, in the ground."

Scott nodded and continued, "Was sealed away. Lydia and I released her. She tried to take Theo back but changed her mind after dealing with Monroe's people. That's when she asked my mom to adopt him and give him the loving home she didn't have."

The words hit the tall wolf hard and he asked, "Where is she now?"

Scott grinned as he responded, "I'm going to go see her. We're kind of, maybe dating. It's weird since she tried to kill me but she's different."

Brett stumbled over his words as he asked, "What about Malia?"

Scott raised an eyebrow at the wolf's question, "What about her? She's with Stiles while he is still in town. She's going back to Virginia with him. I just can't believe Stiles, Lydia, and Malia all live together there."

Brett gasped, "That is different."

They heard Nolan call from the living room, "The boys are ready Brett. Let's go to the park."

Scott smiled and slapped Brett on the shoulder, "Thanks again for helping. I've got a date with a chimera."

Brett shook his head and walked back into the living room. As soon as he walked back, Theo demanded, "What did he say?"

Brett fought back telling everything and just said, "They adopted you after rescuing you from the Dread Doctors. He said you were a baby experiment."

Theo nodded, "Well I guess that makes sense. Ready to find whatever this is."

Nolan nodded as he finished putting Liam's clothes back on from when he shifted back.

They loaded into Theo's truck and Nolan drove through town as Brett sat in the front with the window down to catch scents. Theo and Liam bickered in the backseat about what their "new" family lives were like. After enough frustration, Theo asked, "Do we think he is still in town?"

Nolan nodded as he followed the main strip, "We think so. It wouldn't make sense for him to change these things and not stay."

Liam asked Theo, "Do you think we'll be able to change back?"

Theo shook his head, "I don't know Little Wolf."

Liam sighed and looked to the floorboard as Nolan glanced at him in the rearview mirror with a broken smile, "Hey, Liam, even if we can't, I'll be your babysitter for at least two more years."

Liam rolled his eyes and dryly replied, "Thanks Nolan."

Brett replied, "Things could be worse. I bet Nolan is a great babysitter." The wolf glanced at the former hunter and gave him a sweet, but almost predatory smile. Nolan's face blushed a deep red and Theo groaned, "We can still smell chemo signals."

Nolan gasped, "What?" before he stumbled over his words, "I don't know what you mean. I'm just surprised at Brett's comment is all."

Liam rolled his eyes and groaned, "Sure."

After driving for almost an hour, Brett caught the scent. He almost yelled at Nolan to take a right and eagerly gave him directions. They tracked the scent to an old abandoned building near the outskirts of the downtown area. It was a tall brick and mortar style building with the last paint layer chipped away to expose the raw brick. Nolan parked out front and stepped out of the vehicle. He walked around to the passenger side and stood next to Brett as he looked up the three-story condemned structure, "Are you sure this is it?"

Brett nodded slowly, "He's here alright. I can smell him."

Theo glared at Nolan from the backseat, "Little help? Still stuck in the booster seats here."

Brett argued, "We should leave them here until we know we can bring them in."

Liam argued back, "Like hell you will. We are going too."

Nolan bit his lip as he looked from Brett back to the boys and back. The wolf caught the nervous look and placed his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Whatever you decide, Noley."

Theo gagged, "Oh my guh. I changed my mind, go in first so I don't have to hear anymore failed attempts at flirting."

Nolan blushed again, and Liam growled, "Let us out."

Nolan opened the door and released both boys. They climbed out of the truck and joined the two on the sidewalk. Brett looked to them, "Ready for this? If things go south, I've got it."

Liam rolled his eyes, "Sure you do."

Before they could start arguing again, Nolan prompted, "Let's go guys."

Brett led them down a small flight of cement stairs that ended with a side door. "He's in here. Are we ready?"

Nolan nodded, and the boys agreed. When the tall wolf opened the door, they saw an elaborate bar, filled with patrons and the bartender grinned from behind the small well-polished bar, "It's good to see you boys. Come on in."


	4. Chapter 4

Shots, Shots, Shots

Brett slowly stepped into the bar as Nolan stood back with Theo and Liam. The tall wolf eyed the crowd and noticed the four empty seat directly in front of the bartender. There were four empty shot glasses, one placed in front of each seat. Brett narrowed his eyes as the bartender grinned at him. The wolf charged forward and smashed through the barstools, the shot glasses flew off the bar, and grabbed the bartender by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. He growled deeply as he flashed his golden eyes, "What did you do to them?"

The bartender widened his grin and held his hands up in surrender, "I don't know what you are talking about tall, dark, and growly. I'm innocent and this is no way to treat your bartender."

The crowds turned and faced the wolf. Nolan darted to Brett's side as Theo and Liam stepped in. The preschool pair instantly turned back into their usual selves and felt their telepathic connection disappear. Theo glanced at the crowds and then back to the bartender, "We know they are illusions."

The bartender smirked and rolled his eyes as the people disappeared. The many booths, pool tables, fancy lighting and all the liquor on the shelves disappeared with them. The bottle filled with the shimmering beverage appeared on the bar. The bartender responded happily, "So it's all smoke and mirrors? What's the harm in that? You boys seem fine, what brings you back?"

Brett growled and tightened his grip, "What did you do to them?"

The bartender sighed and slowly floated through Brett's grip as the tall wolf almost stumbled forward. Disembodied laughter was heard throughout the room. In a brief puff of smoke, the bartender disappeared. Brett, Liam, and Theo tried to track his scent as Nolan took a few steps backwards.

The bartender reappeared behind Nolan and placed a hand on his shoulder which caused the nervous teen to jump and release a high pitch scream. He replied, "You're a jumpy one aren't ya?"

The three growled at the bartender who only laughed, "Call down boys. What do we have here anyway?" He looked to Brett and Liam, "We've got a couple of wolves" then Theo, "A jigsaw puzzle" lastly Nolan, "and the world's most human chihuahua."

Nolan turned around and argued, "I'm not a chihuahua."

The bartender laughed, "Of course you aren't. I'm just having fun, it's what I do."

Liam asked, "What are you?"

The bartender stroked his chin in contemplation, "I thought you guys figured it out already. I mean you came back here with everything I need, and you need."

Liam shook his head, "You aren't making any sense."

Theo quickly replied, "He's talking about the wishes."

The bartender smiled and nodded, "You bet."

Nolan excitedly asked, "Oh, is he like a genie or something?"

The bartender glared at the human which caused Brett to growl at him, "A genie or something? Wow. Seems like pronunciations have changed. Yes, I am a jinni. And yes, the wishes have everything to do with it."

Brett growled louder, "Then why couldn't I hurt you?"

The bartender laughed at Brett, "Because I am made of smokeless fire and air, moron. Do you usually try to punch the wind?" The bartender appeared next to Liam and gently elbowed him, "Not the sharpest wolf I'd say."

Liam fought back a snicker before he turned to the bartender, his anger renewed, "Why did you turn Theo and I into kids."

The jinni replied matter-of-factly, "Because you two wished for it. It's kind of what I do."

Nolan asked, "Why?"

He Cheshire grinned at the teen, "I bet you were an annoying kid, always asking questions from everyone." Brett edged himself between the jinni and Nolan as he continued, "I did it for food. Duh." The jinni laughed loudly at his response.

Brett thought for a moment before he said, "Wait. I thought djinn ate people."

The jinni shook his head as he tutted, "Not all djinn eat people. Just most. Not me though. I just eat lives."

Liam's eyes widened as he growled, "That sounds worse."

The jinni laughed, "Of course it does. It's not though. I'm practically a vegan djinn." He nodded several times before he continued, "Most people wish for boring things, wealth, power, love, blah, blah, blah. Well, it changes their lives little since wealth and power are temporary and any love I create alone is short lived. You can't force fate. That changes their timelines some and I eat the leftover energy from their old timeline."

His eyes sparkled as he looked to Theo and Liam, "Now you two boys. Man, you gave me a feast. That's why I used a lot of power on your wishes. You drastically changed entire timelines. That leaves a lot of energy for me to eat since it is far reaching and long."

Theo nodded as he understood, "That's why past events changed, and other people were affected."

The jinni nodded as Nolan asked, "Why are you here in Beacon Hills?"

The jinni placed a hand on Brett's shoulder which caused the wolf to growl at him, "It's simple. I received a call. When Ole' Nemey calls, you answer. So here I am. And since it's almost my bed time, I figured I would crank out a couple of meals to hold me over."

Theo argued, "What if we change our minds?"

The jinni looked to the chimera and shrugged, "Doesn't matter now, either way I eat good off you two. One timeline will end, and that energy residue will hold me over for at least a thousand years."

Liam weakly asked, "So you'll change us back?"

The jinni disappeared and reappeared behind the bar, "You bet. That is if that's what you wish."

The shot glasses reappeared at the bar and the stools reappeared as well. Brett asked, "Why should we trust you?"

The jinni crossed his arms and huffed, "Fine, don't trust me. Doesn't matter much anyway. Two more days and this timeline becomes permanent. I've already tied it to your fate lines anyway."

Liam gasped, "What?" He rushed to the bar, "Change us back, now."

The jinni's tone became light-heartedly annoying, "I don't know. Mr. Growly hurt my feelings." He mocked a sad pout, "I think he owes me an apology."

Brett snarled at the djinn, "Not a chance. I'm not apologizing."

Nolan looked to Brett, "Just apologize."

The jinni smirked as he nodded, "See what I mean? No wishes being granted now."

Theo looked to the tall wolf, "Just apologize. He's actually willing to help."

Nolan looked to the djinn, "I'm sorry. I'll apologize for us."

The jinni tilted his head at the nervous teen, "You sound eager for a drink."

Brett looked to Nolan, "Don't do it. He'll trick you too."

The jinni gasped dramatically, "I'm not trying to trick him. I just want to get him drunk. I bet he says _adorable_ things when he is shithoused."

Nolan blushed as Brett interrupted, "Fine. I'm sorry."

The jinni deadpanned, "I don't believe you. But I'll settle for a handshake."

Brett shook his head, "No way."

Nolan chimed in, "I'll do it."

The jinni rolled his eyes, "I know _you'll_ do it, but will he?"

Brett repeated, "Not going to happen."

Liam pleaded with the tall wolf, "Come on dude, it's a handshake versus Theo and I being kids. Get some perspective."

Brett sighed and began to extend his hand, "Just a handshake."

The jinni nodded, "Simple right?"

Brett finished extending his hand, "Alright, I'll do it."

The jinni grinned mischievously as he grabbed the wolf's hand and started pulling and pushing it back and forth, "Sawing a tree!" He quickly coiled his fingers inside the grip and tickled Brett's palm, "Teaser!" He pulled his hand away and quickly slapped it back. Everyone heard a loud electrical buzz as Brett flew backwards and hit a concrete wall as the djinn smiled and yelled, "Buzzer!" He held his sides laughing as Theo and Liam laughed at Brett while Nolan snickered.

Brett slowly raised his head and the djinn waved his open right hand which held a tiny metal buzzer. He growled as he stood, "Can you be serious?"

The jinni shook his head, "Nope. Only serious for wishes."

Brett stood up and stared the djinn down and said, "I want to have a drink."

The jinni smiled for a moment before he realized he was figured out. He sighed, "Alright. Everything seems to be in order." He poured a shot for the tall wolf and Nolan stated, "Brett, you don't want to do that."

Brett looked to Nolan and smiled, "Just make a wish." Brett tossed back the shot as Nolan exasperated, "I don't know what I want to wish for."

The jinni looked to the teen, "Just don't be boring." Nolan thought for a moment and the jinni stated, "Oh, that is a good one" and poured the teen a shot. Theo and Liam sat at the bar as Nolan tossed back the shot.

As soon as Nolan's shot glass hit the table he reached over and grabbed Brett. With a strength and certainty that no one expected, he pulled the wolf into a needy, hungry kiss. After a moment of pushed lips and bumped teeth he released him and sat back. Nolan's face was cherry red as he pleaded, "I didn't wish for that!"

The jinni grinned as he replied, "No shit" He looked to Brett, "He did."

Nolan gasped, "What?"

Brett's cool exterior melted and he nervously smiled, "I figured it was worth a shot."

The jinni looked to Theo and Liam, "The best part is about to happen in 3,2,1." When the jinni finished counting, Brett reached over and placed his arm around Nolan and pulled the teen into his lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around the jumpy teen and placed his forehead against his back.

Brett's eyes widened and Nolan fidgeted as he mumbled, "This isn't what I wished for."

Theo and Liam snickered as the jinni explained, "Growly wished for the cutest guy in the room to kiss him and You, Noley, wished to never be scared again. See? Problems solved."

Brett and Nolan smiled at each other before slumping over the bar unconscious.

The jinni looked back to Theo and Liam, "Alright guys, what are we thinking?"

Theo looked to Liam, "I think we want things to go back to normal."

Liam slowly nodded, "Yeah."

The jinni sighed, "Alright, I can do that."

Theo pondered for a moment and asked, "You can see the past and future right?"

The jinni smiled, "Sure can, what do you want to know?"

Theo looked to Liam as he asked, "What does our future look like if we change back?"

The jinni nodded a few times, "Okay. I can't show you everything but here are a few highlights. And do me a favor, try to act surprised when these things happen."

 _Both men see a vision of an older, middle aged Liam standing outside a pastel yellow house. He opened his wallet and looked to a picture. In the picture, Liam and Theo are in tuxes, grinning from ear to ear with the sign of "Best Men" above them._

 _Both men hear children laughing as Liam yelled out, "Kids, it's time for dinner." He looked back to the picture and whispered, "I hope you are okay, Theo."_

 _The vision fades and opens to the sounds of gunfire. They see a similarly aged Theo as he ran through the thick brush of a jungle. He has several gashes across his dark fatigues and his arm is bandaged and bleeding. They can hear men with dogs as they gave chase and the chimera ducked behind a tree. He reached into the front breast pocket of his fatigue jacket and pulled out the same picture. He kissed it for good luck and whispered, "Just one more fight, Little Wolf."_

They slowly see the bar again and Theo mumbled, "So we don't end up together?"

The jinni sarcastically explained, "No shit you don't. You both suck at communicating. It took you almost a year just to admit you _like_ each other. Hell, if it weren't for Liam's wish which caused the telepathy, then you wouldn't even be on the same page here."

Liam stated, "Wait. The picture. There is a chance we could be together."

The jinni shook his head again, "That was from Mason and Corey's wedding. You two were their best men. Don't worry though, that's years after you two leave Beacon Hills and move on from each other. You're both happy."

The jinni glared at Theo as he continued, "And when this guy finally decides to settle down, your families will be neighbors. You both carve out a pretty good existence."

Theo looked to the shot glass and sighed, "What'll happen if we stay as kids?"

 _Their vision shifted again. They were bombarded with images as they grew up together. Both kids playing on the playgrounds at elementary school, smiles on their faces. Laughter as Liam blew out the candles on his birthday cake for his 10th birthday. A fist fight between them as early teens. Being chased by hunters through the woods of the preserve on the first full moon after they turned 15. Theo standing in between a group of hunters with their weapons drawn, laser sights trained on him as Liam was injured, huddled near a tree, he yelled, "If you want the wolf, you have to go through me first!" Another vision of an older Theo, unconscious, a large gash across the side of his head that bled down his shirt, slumped against a rock with Liam's arms wrapped around him as the Little Wolf cried and pleaded with the chimera, "Please don't die Theo. Please, for me, don't die." Another vision as Theo and Liam, at prom, dressed in matching tuxes, wearing golden crowns, as they danced under the spotlight of a darkened, empty, dancefloor. The last image of Melissa and Jenna as they hugged one another, Scott, Tara, and a small child with smiles on their faces and Doctor Geyer with a hand on the shoulders of Liam and Theo, both still in their graduation gowns, a shiny silver ring on both men's left hand, "He said yes!"_

Both men released a breath they didn't know they held.

Theo asked, "With everything that has happened, will we remember it?"

The jinni nodded, "You two will remember everything. It's how you are fated. Eventually, Nolan and Brett will forget too, but you have time. When it's all done, the history and how it changed will become history and what you two know will be the secret of how everything came into place."

Liam asked, "What about Mason and Corey?"

The jinni nodded again, "The same. Just like your communication will only stay permanent with each other."

They looked into each other's eyes and while they couldn't read each other's thoughts, they knew. The jinni looked at each man, "So what'll it be?"

Liam smiled genuinely as he turned around, "I'm ready for my shot."

The jinni laughed as he poured Liam's drink, "I love it. Of course, I can do that. Just know they'll be a bigger pain in the ass for you."

Theo smiled at his Little Wolf before he smugly grinned at the jinni, "I'm ready." The jinni looked to the chimera and his laughter fell as he muttered, "You're an asshole, you know that." He filled the shot glass and slid them to each man.

They picked up the glasses and looked into each other's eyes as they downed the shots.

 _A vision fades as laughter can be heard and four young boys run to a man with dark hair standing next to a shorter man with sandy brown hair._


	5. Chapter 5

Aftermath

Theo rode in the booster seat up front in Stiles' blue jeep. A year had passed since he and Liam agreed to stay as children and grow up together. At times, he missed the old life but Liam's wish to have the jinni make Mason and Corey kids again so the four of them could grow up together helped him stay grounded. When the chimera found out that Scott and Tara were together he threw a series of tantrums that lasted for weeks until he finally saw them together. His sister was happy with the alpha and that moment became the turning point for the miniature chimera.

He giggled with Scott as they sang along to the music, neither the alpha nor the chimera were able to carry the tune. He glanced over at Scott and caught the true alpha smiling at him while they were stopped at the light. He felt the warmth and love from the wolf and he heard Liam's voice in his head, "Enjoying your time with Scott."

Theo playfully responded to Liam's thought, "Shut up Little Wolf. We are on our way over to your house. Are Mason and Corey there?"

Liam thought back, "Yeah, we are playing with Legos now. At least they aren't pissed at me anymore."

Theo laughed as Scott muttered, "Shit. We've got a problem." Theo looked into the mirrors and saw the blue lights as Scott pulled the jeep over. Theo watched the side mirror and saw Parrish step out of the cruiser. He growled and thought, "Parrish just pulled us over."

Liam calmly thought back, "Try not to create problems."

Theo grumbled, "I really don't like that hellhound."

Liam matter-of-factly responded, "We know. You didn't like him before."

Theo laughed as he watched the deputy walk towards Scott's window and the alpha lowered it. When he stepped into earshot, Theo taunted quietly, "Here piggy, piggy, piggy. Piggy smell a donut?"

Scott shot Theo a glare and said, "Not now Theo" before he looked back to Parrish as the deputy said, "Hey Scott. Is everything alright?"

Scott smiled to the hellhound, "Everything's great, just taking my little brother to his playdate."

Parrish smiled and responded, "I thought you might've been Stiles."

Theo continued the insults, "Is piggy lost? Can't find the donuts piggy?"

Parrish looked to Scott, "What'd you say?"

Scott's eyes widened, "It's not me. It's Theo." The alpha glanced to the chimera, "Who needs to stop saying that."

Theo smiled and innocently continued, "Saying what?" He grinned as he reached into his Ziploc bag of cheerios and threw them at Parrish and began to do a pig call, "Suuuuiiii- Here piggy piggy! Suuuuuiiiii!"

Theo giggled as Parrish eyed the 5-year-old, "That's not funny Scott. Did you teach him that?"

Scott shook his head rapidly, "No, Parrish. I don't know where he learned that."

Theo laughed at Scott and looked to him, "From you Big Brother!"

Parrish glared at the alpha and began to chastise him as Theo laughed.

He had grown to love the alpha as his big brother but that didn't stop him from tormenting him when the opportunity presented itself. The chimera justified that it was his job, his duty as Tara's brother to give Scott trouble.

Liam replied, "Why are you antagonizing Parrish?"

Theo thought, "Because it's fun. What's he going to do? Arrest a 5-year-old?"

Liam grumbled, "Don't get Scott in trouble."

Theo grinned and thought back, "Alright. I've got this." The miniature chimera looked to the hellhound and said, "Where is Sheriff? I like Stil-in-ski. He's nice."

Parrish glared at Scott, "Does he only do this to me?"

Scott slowly nodded, "Yeah. Theo must not like you."

Parrish grumbled, "He's a little asshole."

Theo smiled at the deputy and made eye contact as he flashed his eyes golden, "Asshole!"

Scott shook his head, "Now you've done it Parrish."

Theo began to loudly sing as he swayed in his seat, "Asshole! Asshole! Assho~le!"

Scott shook his head and stated, "He's at the age where he parrots words."

Parrish sighed, "He's going to be a hellion when he gets older." Theo smugly grinned at the deputy.

A few years later, the four boys sat in the McCall living room. Their books were opened on the coffee table with notebooks opened around them. None of the boys were taking notes as Liam sat next to Theo on the long grey couch and Mason sat next to Corey on the floor at the table. Theo looked to the others, "I don't even know why we study? It's not like we don't already know this."

Mason looked to the chimera, "Well, we do have to go through the grades if we don't plan on skipping."

Corey nodded as he held Mason's hand, "My parents won't let me skip. They said it's bad for socialization."

Liam smirked at the chimera's response, "Wouldn't you have to be more social?"

Corey glared at the wolf as Scott stepped down from upstairs, a textbook in one hand and a large paper in the other. He looked to Theo, "Is mom home?"

Theo glanced to his big brother, "No. What do you have there?"

Scott smiled as he walked around the banister into the room, "My final study for my genetics class. I was hoping she could read over it."

Theo rolled his eyes and extended his hand, "Hand it over."

Scott looked confused as he asked, "Why? I always have mom read over them."

Liam, Mason, and Corey softly laughed as Theo rolled his eyes, "No, Scotty, you don't. You put them on her desk and I read over them. Didn't you find it odd that the corrections were done in crayon and color pencil."

Scott thought back for a moment and weakly smiled, "What? But how?"

Theo stood up and walked over to the true alpha and snatched the paper from him. He glanced over the abstract and flipped into the statistical data. After a few "hmms" he pointed to his graphs, "Your Chi Square is wrong, and it should show a statistically significant change."

The young chimera showed it to Scott and after reading over what was pointed out, Scott's eyes widened, "How?"

Theo smugly grinned, "I've read your textbooks whenever you've left them here."

Scott slowly shook his head, "But you're an eight-year-old."

Theo corrected the true alpha, "That tests beyond a 12th grade level."

Liam thought, "You are blowing his mind Theo. Shouldn't you hold back on sharing too much information."

Theo smiled as he spoke, "No, Liam. Now is a good time."

Scott looked to Liam, who hadn't said anything and then back to Theo, "Is there something I'm not getting?"

Theo laughed as he shook his head, "The only thing you need to get is a ring for my sister, or are you waiting for Lurch to propose to Nolan first?"

Mason and Corey giggled before Scott responded, "Why do I get the feeling that you are the big brother in this situation?"

Theo grinned at the alpha, "Because I'm an old soul." The chimera laughed to himself before he continued, "And I need you to go through our storage unit and find your old lacrosse gear. I want to join an 8U league this season." He looked back to his pack, "Isn't that what we want to do?"

Liam nodded emphatically, "Yeah." Corey smiled, and Mason nervously responded, "It could be fun."

Scott laughed as he placed the papers in his textbook, "Alright." He set the textbook on the table and asked, "What do you know about Brett and Nolan?"

Theo rolled his eyes, "He is probably going to propose before they leave to go back to college. Corey already saw the ring."

Scott looked to Corey, who smiled softly and nodded. Theo continued, "So, if you want to be the center of attention, I'd propose sooner." There was a glint in Theo's eyes as he met the alpha's gaze, "That is unless you don't want to propose to Tara?"

Scott almost said something before he heard Tara's voice from upstairs, "Theo, what are you asking Scott?"

Theo winked to the alpha and mumbled, "Nothing. Scotty is helping us with our homework."

Scott's eyes widened as he smiled to his little brother.

Tara stepped down the stairs and locked eyes with her brother, "Really? Then why did I hear my name?"

Liam smiled at her and answered, "If Tara has two more apples than Jim but three less than Bill and Bill has an even number, how many apples does Tara have?"

Tara rolled her eyes at the little wolf and looked to Scott, "He doesn't know how to mask his heartrate yet."

Scott looked surprised as he smiled to his girlfriend.

Liam slapped his forehead while Mason and Corey laughed at him. Theo growled and thought, "Dude, you need to work on that. We can practice later."

Scott looked to Theo and then back to Tara, "Theo was asking my intentions with you."

The long, dark haired woman looked to her little brother, "Are you being protective of me?"

Theo bit his lip anxiously as he looked away, "Maybe."

Tara walked over to Theo and kissed him on the top of his head before she hugged him, "I love you Theo."

Theo smiled back, "Love you too, Sis."

Theo stepped out of the gymnasium where they held prom. He wore his immaculate black tux with studded grey vest with matching bowtie. The golden crown sat on his head as he walked towards the stairs that led to the parking lot. He saw Scott, his middle aged, worried older brother hang up his cell phone and look back to him. Theo half smiled as he met his brother at the stairs. He motioned for Scott to sit on the stairs as he took a seat.

Scott sighed as Theo looked away and said, "Mom's not doing well, is she?"

Scott weakly replied, "You shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Isn't your boyfriend in there by himself, Prom King?"

Theo looked to Scott and smiled, "Yeah, but I'm going to have the rest of my life with him."

Scott sat next to the chimera and gave him an odd look, "You sound so certain of that."

Theo reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, black felt box, "I am. It's what I wished for."

Scott's eyes widened as a tear came to them. He smiled at his younger brother, "When are you going to propose?"

Theo laughed lightly, "As the final remark for my valedictorian speech."

Scott shook his head as his goofy smile widened, "You've always had everything figured out. I'm kind of jealous."

Theo put the box back in his jacket pocket and pulled out a metal flask. He opened it and took a sip before handing it to Scott. He replied, "I've had all my life to think about it. I've been in love with that man for almost as long as I can remember."

Scott took a sip and responded, "Well you grew up together."

Theo took the flask back and took another sip before he continued, "I need to be completely honest with you Scott. But first I need to ask you something important."

Scott's humor fell as he assessed his little brother. His brow furrowed as he asked, "What do you want to know?"

Theo met the alpha's gaze, "Have you thought about giving mom the bite?"

Scott looked to the pavement and sighed, "I've thought about it and talked with mom and dad about it. They don't want to go down that path."

Theo took another sip before handing it back to Scott, "Alright. How much do you love me?"

Scott tipped back the flask and gulped a fair amount before he answered, "You know I love you Theo. You are my little brother. You helped me graduate top of my class at Davis and have one of the best, if not the best, vet clinics in California."

Theo smiled at the alpha's honest declaration, "I'm not who you think I am. I'm your little brother but that wasn't always the case."

Liam's voice entered the chimera's mind, "You are about to tell Scott everything? I need to be there!"

Theo responded by thought to the wolf, "Little Wolf, let me do this alone. Please."

Theo heard the wolf's sigh as he agreed, "Alright. But if things sound bad or sound like you need me, I'm going to be there."

Scott nodded and said, "You being adopted doesn't mean anything."

Theo smirked, "Not that. Scott do you remember the boy that had an asthma attack in the fourth grade that you consoled him before he was taken to the hospital."

Scott's eyes widened as he remembered, "Yeah. I don't remember his name."

Theo fought the knot in his throat as he confessed, "That boy was me Scott."

Scott shook his head in disbelief, "That can't be true."

Theo met the alpha's gaze again, "We used to share my inhaler when times were tough for you at home. I didn't mind, and we kept it behind the empty plate- "

Scott quietly continued, "In the boy's restroom near the recess field. How?"

Theo weakly smiled, "In that life, I grew up bitter, and hateful and I hurt you and your family the worst."

A few tears spilled from the chimera's face as he said, "Wow. I didn't think admitting this would be so difficult."

Scott reached his arm around his little brother and rubbed his back. Theo continued, "After everything happened, I fell in love with your first beta."

Scott tilted his head as he asked, "Alec? What does he have to do with this?"

Theo shook his head, "It wasn't Alec. Liam was your first beta."

Scott shook his head, "Liam's a born wolf. Always has been."

Theo smirked, "Scott listen to my heart. You know that we've had wolfsbane, so I won't be able to mask it."

Scott took a deep breath and nodded, "Scott, Liam is your beta. You made him a wolf to save his life."

Scott's eyes widened as he only heard the truth. He repeated, "How?"

Theo swallowed difficultly, "After Liam and I graduated, we spent our last night together by going to a bar. That's when we met a jinni who granted our wishes. Liam wished for us to be together and I wished for a little more time."

Theo smiled as he reflected on that time, so many years ago, "The jinni turned our bodies into 4-year-old bodies and de-aged Liam's parents."

Scott's eyes widened as a memory, long since buried, emerged in the alpha's mind. He whispered with an unsure tone, "I went into your mind."

Theo nodded slowly, "Yeah. That's before you fell under his spell."

The memory slivers came back to the alpha, memories of a life long past and he mumbled, "You were the one that killed me, not Tara."

Theo slowly nodded as his guilt flowed, "That was me. In that life, I killed Tara."

Scott shook his head, "It doesn't make sense."

Theo rubbed his pant's legs and said, "We went to find the jinni to change back but, in the end, we chose to grow up together again. That's when Brett and Nolan made wishes that set them on their path together and Liam and I made two more wishes. Liam wished for Mason and Corey to grow up with us again."

Scott sighed and looked away as he asked, "Theo, why are you telling me this?"

Theo glanced to the parking lot and replied weakly, "Because, I didn't wish to become a member of your family but it's by far the best thing that could've happened. I used to despise you for who you were, but I was blinded by hatred. As your little brother, I've only known love from you, mom, and dad. You gave me this life that I never knew I could have and I couldn't just lie to you anymore."

Scott stood up and took a few steps as the faint memories triggered and he said, "It's just so much. It makes sense now, the comments, the academic achievements, the college level material and beyond that you just understood. You were an adult in a child's body."

Theo focused on the pavement as a few tears fell, "Yeah. It's the lie I've been living for years."

Theo tried to read the alpha's chemo signals but couldn't place them as the variety bled off confused the chimera. Scott turned around and knelt in front of the chimera. He lifted Theo's head and met his gaze. The chimera saw the tears on the alpha's face as he said, "It's not a lie, Theo. You are my little brother. That hasn't changed, and I love you. That will never change. So, you took the long way to get here, it doesn't matter."

Theo hiccupped as the Alpha embraced him and he returned the embrace. When Scott pulled back from the hug he said, "If that's your confession, then I'm sorry you didn't feel comfortable enough in the past to share it."

Theo half smiled, "That's part of what I wanted to say."

Scott looked confused as he saw the chimera's mind working, "Part?"

Theo nodded and smugly grinned, "I still have my wish left."

Scott shook his head, "What wish? You grew up with Liam."

Theo nodded slowly again, "My final wish was to be able to summon the jinni in the future as a fail-safe for my life."

Scott's eyes widened, "What? You aren't thinking?"

Scott felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw a man with darkly tanned skin, slicked back black hair, with a curled black mustache, wearing pajamas. The man smiled and said, "Well, I barely got to sleep." He looked to Theo, "Thanks a lot. I knew you were an asshole."

Theo smiled as he shrugged and looked to Scott, "Parrish was right. I am an asshole."

The jinni grumbled, "What do you want Theo?"

Theo replied, "If nothing changes, will Melissa die soon?"

The jinni rolled his eyes, "You know the answer already. She won't live to see your wedding."

Scott looked to both men and said, "What? We need to do something."

The jinni grinned to Scott, "Your "little brother" is already doing something."

Scott interrupted and looked to Theo, "I can't just let you do this. This is your last wish. What if something happens in the future. Or what if something happens to Liam? You'd have to live without him."

Theo looked to Scott and warmly smiled, "So, I'll have to be human, like everyone else. Scotty, let me do this one last supernatural thing for our family."

Scott gasped as Theo looked to the jinni, "I wish for Melissa to live happy and well and live at least long enough to see her grandchildren grow up."

The jinni grinned, "You know what you have to do." Theo smiled and nodded as he tipped back his flask and drank deeply.

The jinni laughed loudly and said, "Finally. Maybe I can get some peace and quiet without having that last wish over my head. Have a nice life Theo. And just to show I'm a nice guy, I'm going to give you a freebie."

Theo felt energy surround him and dissipate. He asked, "What was that?"

The jinni grinned, "You and Liam are tied, life and death. You won't have to live a second without him. Have fun." The djinn disappeared in a puff of white smoke while Scott stood dumbfounded.

Theo stood up and embraced his older brother. He whispered, "I hope that with everything you remember and everything you know, I love our family, our pack, and you, big brother."

Scott hugged his little brother and when he was released, he looked to the gymnasium. He saw Liam standing by the entrance, watching them both. He commented, "Little brother, your boyfriend is here for you."

Theo turned and saw Liam. He noticed the tears on his face as the little wolf walked up to them. Theo walked up the steps and was immediately embraced by the Little Wolf, "Theo, if I didn't tell you I loved you enough lately, I love you."

Theo kissed his boyfriend and responded, "Try to act surprised when I propose to you in a couple of days."

Scott remarked, "Wait, Theo, you are supposed to keep that a secret."

Liam looked to his alpha, "Scott, we share our thoughts. We don't have secrets."

Scott gasped, "Oh."

Theo looked back to his big brother and said, "You chose a good beta Scott. Thanks, big brother."

Scott looked to his phone and read Argent's message that Melissa just made a miraculous recovery. He whispered, "No, thank you, little brother."


End file.
